


Velouria's New Game

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Ruined Panties, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Story requested by anonymous. Velouria’s been making lots of messes in her panties lately, and Selkie gets a little curious…





	Velouria's New Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made June 29th, 2016!

Selkie carefully darted around the forest in her animal form, tails swishing behind her, and noise tilted upwards to the sky. A foul scent trail was leading deeper into the woods, and it was a trail that she (unfortunately) quite used to. It was the scent of her best friend Velouria. More specifically, it was the smell of the wolf girl’s poop. She wasn’t sure why, but Velouria had completely forsaken traditional toilets for more… convenient ways of relieving herself. Many pairs of her panties were ruined thanks to these actions, but Selkie failed to see her friend’s reasoning as to why.

She easily hopped over a large fallen tree and huffed, sniffing around once more to find the scent. Seems like she was near the river just up ahead… The kitsune ran down and in the direction of it, having to shake her head to clear it of the pungent smell clouding her other senses. But this was perfect! This would be the best time to see why she did it, since they’d be alone, in private!

Velouria was indeed by the river, just up ahead, her cloak hung over a branch nearby. She was facing towards the river, away from Selkie’s direction, bent over and crouched slightly. Her tail twitched and quivered behind her, lifted straight up. Selkie blushed once she realized she had caught her right in the act. Steeling herself, she returned to her humanoid form and stepped out, approaching her friend.

Loud, wet exhales escaped from the wolfy rear, making the girl shudder and giggle girlishly, while her hips shook slowly behind her.

“C’mooon… Almost there…~” Velouria hummed to herself, accompanied by one, two, three more farts, until she finally let out a gasp of her own, and the rear of her tight pants began to bulge out, slowly but surely. The cloth turned a dull brown, clashing with the dark grey, and soon the air around her grew foul with the smell of her mess. Such smell delighted the wolf, and she inhaled the thick odor deeply, while her hand reached to her butt to grope and squish the thick mess. “Ehehe… There goes another pair…~”

“V-Velouria?” The kitsune finally piped up as she tapped her shoulder, nose crinkled to save her senses from the assault by her rear.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, she jumped up and barked, quickly spinning around to meet her. She was normally very vigilant, but her stinky vices always distracted her, it seemed. Now that Selkie could see her front, she noticed that her friend had not only pooped herself, but judging from the dark spot spreading from her crotch down her legs, she also peed herself! Even the ground below was damp!

“Oh! Y-Yes? Sorry, you… caught me while I was playing…” Velouria explained with a little giggle, clearly a little shy but overall not too worried, and her legs slowly rubbed together. She observed Selkie’s expression carefully; she wasn’t disgusted (besides from the obvious smell). Instead, her expression was more… curious; brow furrowed in thought, tail swishing slowly, and not taking any movements to back away.

“Why do you do this? I-I mean, I like making messes too! Mud wrestling, swamp skipping, making castles out of the mud… All that stuff is so much fun!” Selkie explained as she grinned, bouncing on her feet giddily as she thought of all her fun, dirty games. “But I… I never got why you do this.” She finished, gesturing to the messy lower body of her friend.

Velouria sniffed and sighed a little, the happy smile on her face persisting. She even looked a little impressed.

“It’s the same reason that you play, I’d think… Because it’s fun!” She said simply as she smiled, stepping closer with an awkward sway to her step.

“It’s… fun?” Now Selkie was really curious! How could making a stinky mess be fun?

“Yeah! C’mon, you have to try it!” Velouria bounced to her side and hugged her arm, tugging it a little. “Just once, see how fun it is, and you never have to do it again!”

Selkie tensed up and gulped, a blush on her cheeks. She was torn; keep herself clean and risk missing out on something fun, or make a fool of herself and let loose…?

“… Alright, b-but just this once!” Selkie finally gave in with a huff, blowing upwards to get some hair out of her face. “Plus I… I do have to go a bit…”

Velouria stepped back a little and smiled at her, watching. “Just relax and act like you’re sitting on the potty! It’s hard at first, but it feels good when you let it all go~”

Her stomach rumbled slightly as Selkie hunched over, in a position much like Velouria was sporting when she found her. She was full, and meant to just relieve herself on a tree on the way, but she was a little glad she waited. She began taking slow breaths, trying to relax to get her body to let go. It was hard, like she was told it’d be, as her body was too used to actually sitting on something to do the deed… But soon, a little gasp escaped her lips, and her tail did a delightful little swish as she felt a warmth spreading across her front.

Soft pattering of pee came from under her skirt as her bladder finally gave in. Her panties did what they could to soak up the warm liquid, but it was too much for the thin cloth, and it began leaking down her legs and onto the dirt below her. A content little smile spread across her face as she did, that Velouria picked up on immediately. The foxy girl was enjoying herself.

“I-I was wrong; this is so good…” She absently giggled to herself as a fart escaped her, making her ears twitch and flatten. The second part was about to begin…

Another fart came, and her body tensed up, trembling as she began to push and push steadily. Her friend began cheering at her side while her own hands reached to the ends of her skirt to lift them up, giving Velouria a better view of the already soiled panties. Steadily, the back began to blossom outwards as her poop filled out the rear, and her mouth turned to a low moan, feeling the warm, thick excrement squishing up against her rear nice and close, thanks to her tight panties.

“A-Aaaaall done…!” Selkie finally announced as she stood up straight, arms stretching out above her, while her panties sagged below her, peeking out from under her skirt. Velouria quickly scampered over and squeezed her close, giggling happily as the two stinky girls nuzzled and embraced.

“I take it you want to keep doing this more?” Her best friend teased as she reached down, playfully smacking the kitsune’s stinky rear, pushing the mess against her rear even more.

“Mhm! All the time!” Selkie eagerly nodded, then winked. “We should probably buy some more panties next time we’re in town, though…”


End file.
